


Nectar

by LoveNLols



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Listening In, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, F/M, Little Bit Crack, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oral, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveNLols/pseuds/LoveNLols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor shares a deliciously erotic moment with his true love.  Steve listens, unable to tear away from the aural pleasure of eavesdropping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> It's not what you think...unless maybe it is? ;) Very short, only 748 words. Enjoy my crack.

Nectar

 

~*~

 

“Mmm, you are SO beautiful…”

 

This is what Steve Rogers hears as he approaches the kitchen.  Thor’s voice is unmistakable, consumed with lust.  Steve flushes – he didn’t remember Thor mentioning that Jane would be stopping by.

 

“You drive me mad with temptation.”

 

Steve can hear Thor’s naked want, the rumble in the back of his throat that is soaked in arousal.  He should really give them privacy.  He should go.

 

“I can smell your nectar from here, and I haven’t even opened you up yet.”

 

Steve’s blush extends from his cheeks, to his neck…and all the way down to his scrotum.  Jane is rather quiet, he thinks.

 

“Come then, I shall spread thee.”

 

Steve hears a soft rustling overlaying his own heartbeat, caught in his throat.  The sound of Thor inhaling deeply follows.  
  
“By the Norns, you are sweeter every time.”

 

Thor’s tongue is all too audible in Steve’s ears – he can hear it licking the thunder god’s lips in anticipation.  Steve knows it is not only wrong but incredibly foolish for him to stand silent outside the kitchen, pants straining to hold in his arousal.  He remains despite this knowledge, picturing how Thor might dive between Jane’s legs, winking and darting out his tongue for her…

 

A low sigh of pleasure emanates from the kitchen.  Steve bits his own lip to the noise of Thor’s tongue at work.  He can hear Thor’s mouth moving as well as the noises of pleasure Thor makes while indulging himself in the sweetest of treats.  It is lewd, it is loud; the air is soon pregnant with sucking sounds and the occasional moan.

 

Steve can’t place it at first, but something is peculiar.  It is hard to fire the neurons in his brain with all the blood flowing to his member, but it comes to him. 

Jane has barely made a sound.

 

Aside from the odd barely there shuffle of what Steve can only assume to be clothing, he has not heard a peep.  Was Thor that unwieldy when it came to oral pleasure?  Were his own moans so deep they drowned out Jane’s disproving silence?

 

“Oh my love…”  Suckle.  “It is a shame,”  Suck.  “That you are finished so soon.” Lick.  “When I have but barely begun to appreciate your flavour.”

 

Steve pants, equal parts horny and confused.  How could Jane be done?  He heard nothing from her that indicated…release, he thinks, turning purple as he fought the urge to touch himself through denim jeans.

 

“A pity…”

 

The noises stop, and Steve begins to walk in the opposite direction.  A cold shower – or a warm one – will help get his mind off this, or at least ease some tension.

 

“Surely though…you would not mind if I indulged in another?  You were most delicious, but I am not yet satisfied.  I find I crave a sweetness greater still.”

 

Thor’s half-purred bargaining angers Steve.  How dare he say such things to Jane!  Steve has the understanding that perhaps multiple partners perhaps were of no consequence given the lifespan of the average Asgardian, but Thor was on Earth.  To speak so unto Jane, Steve thought, was outright horrible.  Thor has no right.

 

“How DARE you!” Steve shouts, marching into the kitchen, righteous indignation painted on his face, forgetting his all-too-evident erection.  For shame, Steve wishes to say.  Jane doesn’t deserve this mistreatment, he also wants to say.  All these words are pasted to the inside of his throat as he takes in the scene.

 

Jane is not here.  No woman is here.

 

There is only Thor, with pastry crumbs lining his beard, colourful icing clinging to his lip, and a hint of embarrassment on his cheeks.  In strong hands Thor holds an unopened silver food wrapper containing exactly two poptarts.  
  
“Have I wronged you, friend Steve?”  Thor asks, torn between waiting for Steve to exit the kitchen, and undressing his delicious treats in front of the super soldier.  
  
“Ah, my apologies.  It was a misunderstanding.”  Steve notices the glistening quality of Thor’s icing-flecked lips, and wonders if this was what Tony was talking about the other day when he mentioned food porn.

 

Thor opens the foil packet – it is as loud and poignant as if he had just unzipped a lover out of their clothing.  Steve watches, rooted, as Thor slowly bites off a corner of the fresh strawberry poptart, closing his moist lips and emitting a deep baritone hum that vibrates through every inch of Steve’s body.

 

A hot shower it is.

 

~*~

 

END


End file.
